


We Were Ametures

by themythicalgrandtheft



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Minor Robbery, Twenty year old Trevor and Michael, Vague Violence (not many descriptive words to describe the violence in depth), fleeing police, just a little drabble, reader trying to be part of the small gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themythicalgrandtheft/pseuds/themythicalgrandtheft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire blazing, hair in the wind, scattering bullets, streets getting sprayed up, the heat of the moment, that was a high that Trevor and Michael were constantly chasing. Only twenty years old and they face something close to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Ametures

**Author's Note:**

> To set the scene; you are trying to get recruited into their small gang by talking to Michael. Just a short drabble.

We were amateurs, that is, because we are practically professionals now. What do we do? Oh, you don't wanna know.

_Gunshots from a glock echo throughout the neighbourhood. Sprinting, carrying jewelry. Carrying money. Carrying guns. Police sirens start to go off in the distance, slowly nearing the location. Running._

Why do you want to know? You want to be one of us? Oh... No... You will soon regret this.

_Police pulling out in front of us. We have no chance. Bullets pierce through flesh as the monsoon of anger and fright bring a better chance of survival_.

You still want to do this? Okay. That's fine by me, it's always nice to have an extra hand around here. Just follow orders, run fast, and don't get shot.

_A blood curdling yell rips through the cold midnight air, an innocent bystander got shot, falling to the ground._

Let's get you started then..

_We use the wounded person as a distraction as we fled the scene, running faster than thought possible. Muscles burning. Throats rough and dry. Grins washing over our faces. Chuckles escaping out mouths. "We escaped!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
